A Charming Guy
'''A Charming Guy '''is the 16th episode of Season 4 and the 211th episode overall. Synopsis Oggy wanted to kiss Olivia but he don't have any courage to do this. His cousin teaches him a lesson how to do this,but sure the cockroaches happily sabotage up this lesson. Plot Olivia loves the butterflies but Oggy uses the phone to take a photo to Olivia. Whilst he is falling love with her, he melts himself. Oggy has an avail on himself and is walking like a robot and goes to her. The roaches uses a rake and hits Oggy in the face including in the head.Olivia heard him screaming and Oggy goes back to his house. Olivia loves him and they were laughing. Oggy tries for it and he is reading the romance book how to make her lessons for love first he needed a flowers to her. And outside of Oggy's house,Olivia was watering her plants. Oggy whistles that he loved her but Joey want to ruin Oggy.He was inside the flowers,Olivia smells the plants(flowers) and Joey kissed her.Oggy gets mad to Joey and he ruin the flowers and Olivia crying beacuse Oggy jumped her flowers and go to her house and jack-up Joey laughs to him as Oggy closed his fingers and failed.A book tells the man with the guitar Oggy had a great idea he had a perfect guitar.Olivia loves her plants her heard that sound of Oggy's guitar made.Oggy scream and got a rain that was funny Olivia uses an umbrella and broke her flowers.The cockroaches using a wire to electricy to Oggy.Joey puts in the signal and a thunder hits the post where Oggy got electricity-ed and all the houses were brownout.He falied again.Joey laughs him beacuse the wire is on fire and Oggy is sad. Jack tries to help him go inside for an idea. Jack wears a hat and acts like a gorilla he tries. Oggy for a test but Oggy is walking like an survivor and Jack facepalmed. A kiss target, Jack kisses the fake Olivia.Oggy gets confused of him Oggy kiss Jack while the roaches recording them as a funny comedy. Jack knew for Oggy.A door bell noised and it was Olivia. Oggy panic himself. Jack used a speaker and put it on Oggy's ears,for him (or for help) .Jack was hiding to make sure Olivia never saw Jack. He was hiding in the room and uses headphones to make Oggy listen to one of Jack's rules. Jack acts a gorrila again. However,then Oggy dancing like a survivor again by the last time and opens the door. Jack kisses like the last time but Oggy was kissing Olivia's foot. The roaches knock Jack in the head but his eyeballs were looking like fake.They got it and Joey speaks at the headphone speaker. Oggy listens and gets acting crazy.Olivia holding a CD and Oggy admired her watching a paint movie. The roaches inserted the USB where they recorded the last time,a kiss prank for him to see it but it Oggy feels confused. Oggy became small and stared shyly at Olivia that Olivia giggles,then Olivia kissed Oggy where Oggy grew up its size same as Olivia. The roaches stared at the two of them where Jack saw them and beats them and cried her again. Oggy kicks Jack out aside and kisses the roaches,cheering Olivia. To her, Jack starts a slap music and Oggy fly kiss to her. Oggy used his foot used and one foot then he foot slap them in the face because of the other things they're ruined to Oggy's plans whereas the episode ends. Characters *Oggy *Jack *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey *Olivia *Bob Trivia *This episode may be the opposite of "A Jealous Guy" due to the "A - Guy". *Oggy's guitar has a Guitar Hero controller *When Oggy reverts to his normal size, the Super Mushroom sound effect from the Mario Bros. series is heard. *The song that plays at the end of the episode is "Matez le Matou" from the real-life album Oggy et les Cafards: Le Show du Chat. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:2013 Episodes